


Tease

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alcohol, Cantina, Dealer's Den, Drinking, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: A girl's night out is exactly the thing that Republic Trooper Sloane needed, but she wasn't expecting to run into a certain SIS agent.





	

Despina Sloane couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone out for fun. Work had taken over her life: Havoc Squad, the war against the Empire, helping Republic citizens whenever she could… it was exhausting. This girl’s night out was exactly what she needed. She only wished that her sister could be there with her.

The Dealer’s Den cantina on Coruscant was busy, no surprise there. The usual patrons were either sitting at small tables drinking or watching dancers on holos. A few scattered people were gambling away what little credits they had. Sergeant Ava Jaxo had invited her out with a few friends to enjoy a night free of responsibilities, something that Despina desperately missed about her wild teenage years. Pulling at her shimmering emerald dress, the soldier saw the bar calling out to her.

“Hey, Jaxo! Drink order?” Despina asked her friend, motioning towards the unoccupied bartender.

The woman smiled at the question. After the trio listed off their requests, they left to claim a table while Despina made her way to the bar. Sliding onto an empty stool, she repeated the order in her head. None of the drinks were particularly complicated, but she didn’t want anyone to get something they hadn’t ordered. The Twi’lek bartender grinned at her when she finally waved him over.

“How can I help you?” He asked, eyes roaming over her outfit and how little of her body it covered. His name tag displayed RYLAND in bright bold letters.

“Maybe I can help you, Ryland?” Despina proposed, leaning forward against the counter so that her cleavage wasn’t in question. “You look bored. Slow night?”

The bartender smirked, enjoying the view he now had. “It was until you showed up.”

Despina giggled, reaching forward to put her hand on top of his. “Mind if I get a tequila?”

“Anything for you, darling.” The bartender moved to the top shelf liquor and began to he make her a drink. Despina watched him quietly, wondering how easy it would be to get all of the girls free drinks tonight.

“That’s hardly fair.” A voice spoke from the stool beside her. Despina didn’t even have to look at the speaker to know who was suddenly sitting there. “The poor man is going to fall in love with you. Especially while wearing that dress.”

Despina bit her lip and tried not to laugh when she faced the SIS agent. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as Jonas Balkar took a sip of his drink. It would be a shame if he couldn’t enjoy it. “How about when I’m not wearing it?”

Jonas choked on the whiskey, coughing as he put the glass on the counter. His face was starting to turn red.

“What’s the matter, Balkar? The image too much for you to handle?” Despina teased as Ryland finally returned with her tequila. She thanked him happily, earning another grin in return.

Once the Twi’lek had turned away, Jonas glanced in her direction once again, blue eyes full of mischief. He was up to no good. “Don’t tease me, Captain.”

Despina crossed her legs, purposely letting the hem of the dress slip and expose her toned legs. The distraction worked. His gaze immediately went where she wanted and she felt a thrill of triumph. “What are you doing here, Balkar?”

“Would you believe that I’m here on a rumor?” Jonas laid out some credits for his drink next to the empty glass as he spoke. His eyes had returned to her face, but Despina knew he wanted to stare at her legs more.

Despina took a sip of her tequila, watching him intently over the top of her glass. “Rumors?”

“Yeah, that there is a beautiful woman sitting at a bar all by herself.”

The soldier rolled her eyes at his failed attempt at flirting. She had heard better pickup lines uttered from Aric’s mouth. “Nice try, Balkar. Better luck next time.”

Despina was about to ask for the rest of the drinks for her table when she felt Jonas shift beside her. When she turned to question him, she found him leaning closer to her, his face only a few inches from hers. She froze. She could smell the whiskey he’d drank a few minutes ago. He reached across to push the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder. She hadn’t even realized that it had slipped. His fingers lingered for a moment on her bare shoulder before he laid his hand on the counter of the bar.

Yet he didn’t move away.

Despina had the urge to pull him closer, to feel his body pressed against hers, to taste the whiskey that had touched his mouth. With her instincts controlling her movements, the soldier reached out to brush some of the dark hair that had fallen into his eyes. He tensed at her touch, clearly not expecting it. His lips were only a tiny fraction away from hers. She could lean forward slightly and they’d be kissing.

“Captain, I…”

Jonas paused when Despina’s index finger brushed his bottom lip. She felt his hand touch her elbow, moving her towards him. He wanted it just as much as she did.

“Taking your time sweet time, huh?”

Despina jumped at the sound of Jaxo’s voice, quickly pulling away from Jonas. She stared at the bar as if she hadn’t been seconds away from kissing him. Her heart fluttered in her chest nervously and the soldier had to get control over herself quickly. Clearing her throat, she glanced at her best friend, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Jaxo smiled at her before glancing at Jonas. “Balkar.”

“Jaxo.” The agent responded immediately, not looking half as flustered as Despina was. “It’s good to see you.”

Her friend ignored him in favor of taking Despina’s hand and helping her off of the stool. “We ordered drinks while you were over here _talking_. Come on. The others are waiting.”

“Sure.” Despina managed, grabbing her unfinished tequila. Before she let Jaxo lead her away, she spared a final glance for Jonas.

He raised his empty glass towards her, a bright smile on his face. It hit Despina that he thought he had won. “Be seeing you around, Captain.”

Despina shot him a meaningful glance. She was determined to see this finished. “That better be a promise, Balkar.”


End file.
